


Drunk Reveals

by Paperback_Aesthetic



Category: Alex Stern - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Drunken Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperback_Aesthetic/pseuds/Paperback_Aesthetic
Summary: Sometimes when someone is drunk they reveal things they didn't mean to
Kudos: 9





	Drunk Reveals

“Who was it” Alex couldn’t help but ask, she had to know who. Darlington can’t just drop the bomb that being the gentleman of the Lethe has more meaning than. Who could have possibly guessed that the nickname has a completely ironic second meaning and that someone like Darlington could lose his manners when it came to the bedroom.

“I shouldn’t have said anything, I’m too drunk for this conversation” his words were barely slurred but Alex had a feeling that guys like him could keep their composure even when they are completely blacked out. 

“No I can’t just let it drop that you have slept with one..” Alex interrupted herself mid sentence watching him “It was more than one wasn’t it?” 

Alex survived off understanding people and their emotions. Don’t make big movements when someone is angry, don’t laugh too loud when they're sad, and never look down when they expect you to be lying. Darlington, however, never learned those lessons. He never learned to read the small movements of someone's face and unfortunately for Darlington, Alex did learn those lessons. She noticed the small flicker in his eyes when she said one, there was more to the story than she was letting on. 

“Let it go” Alex could see that Darlington could barely hold his composer with those three words. 

“What were their names? Did the other girls know? Did you promise each of them a future? Were they from Wolf’s Head, I hear they are always up for a good time” Each question that flew through Alex’s mouth was angier and angier. She didn’t understand why it mattered; it was all before he met her. 

“It wasn’t like that they knew it was just sex and you know what it wasn’t only girls” Darlington could see that words came a shock to Alex but he just kept going “I only said so you would shut the fuck up for once! I get it you’ve lived a long and hard life but you can’t keep looking down at people for having what you don’t. You can’t automatically assume that because someone has manners they are hiding something. 

“So your a slut” 

Shocked silence followed those words. Alex didn’t know why she said them but it was too late to take them back. Darlington broke first. Swiftly he gathered up the books he had been absentmindedly leafing through the whole night and left the room with the slamming of the door. 

Alex didn’t understand why she was so angry. Darlington wasn’t hers and it's not like she has the lowest body count. Ever since the incident at the manuscript party she thought maybe that a guy like him could be interested in her, the fuck up, but maybe he was just interested in anybody. That thought her more than she cared to admit.

**Author's Note:**

> being bi does not equal slut. In this Alex wanted to hurt Darlington..I guess she did


End file.
